


Replacement Model

by bea_n



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Human, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Model Derek, Model Stiles, POV Derek, Photographer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_n/pseuds/bea_n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek walks into the photo shoot, it is chaos. </p><p>Basically a Model!AU That got a little off track and a lot fluffier than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement Model

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this - [NSFW picture and tags](http://sterekpornlookalikes.tumblr.com/post/101480302977/awkwardinnocent-well-well-well-would-you-look)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first foray into fanfic writing and I didn't have a beta and I'm a Linguistics student so I know fuck all about creative writing. Be nice. 
> 
> Also my title is shit, if you have a better title please bestow it upon me.

When Derek walks into the photo shoot, ten minutes late because Cora doesn't understand the meaning of placing the Camaro key in the designated bowl by the front door, it is chaos.

Half the people in the studio are power walking like headless chickens and the other half are furiously tapping away on their phones, texting or tweeting or whatever it is people do these days, and is Finstock stood on a chair yelling that speech from 300 again? Derek looks around the room to see if he can spot just one calm person to see what the hell is going on, he spots Jackson, a fellow model, lounging on a plush grey sofa as if it doesn't look like the apocalypse is happening in the studio.

‘’Jackson,’’ Derek says as he sits on the other end of the couch ‘’what’s going on?’’

‘’The model for your segment of the shoot had to drop out, everyone’s going crazy looking for a last minute replacement. Chris and Peter said they need this shoot done today, apparently.’’ Jackson replies, looking bored.

‘’Why’d he have to drop out?’’ Derek asks. He hopes it wasn't like one of his shoots last year when the police busted in mid-way through to arrest a new model, Matt Something. Three deputies and the Sheriff saw his junk. He still can’t look Sheriff Stilinski in the eye when they pass each other in the grocery store.

Jackson opens his mouth to reply, looking deeply put out that he’s having this conversation in the first place, when the studio doors burst open and someone flails through. That’s the only way Derek can describe it, he flails. Derek can’t take his eyes off this mess of a man. Limbs everywhere, the man jogs up to the head photographer and producer. He leans over and mutters something to the producer, Chris, and hands him a wad of paper. Chris looks the man up and down thoughtfully and shares an incomprehensible look with the photographer.

‘’Peter, I think we've got it.’’ Chris says. He puts his index fingers in his mouth and whistles, the room immediately falling silent. ‘’We've got a replacement for Hale’s partner. Heather, get Stiles over to make up now. The rest of you, set up for Jackson’s shoot. Let’s go, people!’’.

Yes! Derek thinks, Stiles, that’s his name! God, how could Derek forget the crazy kid who was a few years below him in high school that Cora was friends with in High school? Stiles with his long fingers and lean legs and his incredible sense of humor that always got Cora rolling her eyes but Derek fighting to hide a smile. Stiles Stilinski. The Sheriff’s kid. The same Sheriff who’s seen Derek’s junk. Oh god.

Derek is snapped out of his crazy thought bubble by Jackson shoving him off the couch and telling him to go get ready and to stop furrowing his eyebrows so much: ‘’You’ll ruin that pretty little face, Hale, not that I give a shit.’’

Derek gets off the set and walks over to Hair and Makeup and sits in a seat two down from Stiles’, where Heather is laughing along at whatever it is Stiles is saying.

‘’No but seriously, Heather, you've known me since we were babies. You remember that time we were like nine and we went to the beach and our moms took like a hundred photographs of us? You were like the cutest little thing and I was covered in chocolate and sand and trying to do handstands everywhere! I am the opposite of model material!’’

Heather giggles, ‘’Oh my god you used to be such a weird kid! Actually you still are pretty weird, especially for photos, remember Scott’s wedding? I’m surprised Mrs McCall didn't kick your ass for ruining half the wedding photos by putting those bunny ears behind Isaac's head. Actually, I’m really surprised Allison didn't!’’

‘’Mama McCall would have but we drank a couple of bottles of wine together before the ceremony when we were crying about our little Scotty growing up.’’ Stiles grins. Derek can’t help but notice the butterfly feeling in his stomach at the sight and wills it down.

‘’Never change, Stilinski. Never change. Anyway, don’t worry, you’ll do fine! You’re not even the main focus of the shoot so they won’t care too much.’’ Heather smiles down at him genuinely. She’s about to speak again when Chris and Peter walk in.

‘’Stiles, I’m sorry for springing this on you. I know this isn't what you want to do but maybe it would give you a good perspective for the next time you’re behind the camera?’’ Chris hopefully says.

‘’Oh Chris, don’t apologize. I've been trying to get Stiles in front of my camera since he started here’’ Peter leers ‘’I’m just ecstatic to be working with you, Stiles, you’re one of the only people I've ever wanted to-‘’

‘’Okay, Peter that’s enough. Jesus Christ.’’ Chris cuts him off.

‘’What? You have no idea what I was going to say.’’ Peter calmly replies, a smirk on his face, still staring at Stiles. It’s unnerving for Derek, he can’t imagine how Stiles feels on the receiving end of his Uncle’s ridiculous compliments.

Derek clears his throat, alerting the room to his presence. Stiles looks shocked, as if he didn't expect to see Derek in the Hair and Makeup of his _own_ shoot.

‘’Derek, my dear nephew, I hope this is okay?’’ Peter asks him, a smug smile on his face. Peter knows all about Derek’s blatant attraction to Stiles, then. Derek rolls his eyes at Peter. ‘’Good, well then the original plan for the shoot will go ahead, Stiles is just marvelous for it, don’t you think Derek?’’ Derek’s glare doesn't move away from his uncle’s self-satisfied face, if only for fear of giving away his porny love for Stiles’ hands. Just as Peter’s going to start again, Erica saunters into the room, giving Chris a genuine smile and throwing a sharp grin at Peter.

‘Peter,’’ Erica says as she begins to root around her make up bags, ‘’Isn’t it time for you to be on the set, doing your actual job rather than coming into my territory? Unless you’d like to try doing make up for the day, I’m sure you’d be as good at it as you are everything else.’’ She sarcastically adds.

‘’Erica, light of my life. I will leave now, but not because you told me to. Finstock is probably doing something weird to my set as we speak and I must prevent that man’s ideas from ever coming to fruition.’’ Peter leaves the room, dragging a waving Chris with him. Heather leaves the room to do some last minute make up work on set, waving her farewell.

Erica stands in front of Derek’s mirror and turns to Stiles, her eyes flicking between the two men. How is she so damn perceptive? She's been in the room practically ten seconds. ‘’Stilinski. I haven’t seen you since graduation. You went down to UCLA, right? The So Cal life clearly did you good’’ She unashamedly checks him out as his cheeks turn pink.

Derek growls lowly and Erica turns to him, a sharp smirk on her painted lips. ‘’Have you two met before? Stiles, you remember Der right? Derek was a few years above us in school, you used to be friends with Cora, right?’’

‘’Err, yeah. Hey man, how’s it going?'' He moves over to the seat next to Derek's and shakes his hand loosely ''It's been a while since I've seen you. Sorry to crash your shoot like this, I swear I only came in to get some permits signed’’ he nervously laughs, wringing his hands together.

‘’Permits?’’ Derek asks, ‘’what do you do?’’ He forces himself to look away from Stiles’ impossibly long fingers so that Erica can get started on his makeup.

‘’Oh, I’m a junior photographer at one of Chris and Peters other magazines. I studied journalism but I always loved photographs, you know?’’ Derek hums to show he’s listening. ‘’I love the way a photograph can capture a moment, like ten years or even ten minutes time that moment could be gone forever from a memory but a photograph is like forever.’’ He pauses ‘’I guess I just never liked the idea of wonderful things being ephemeral, you know?’’ Derek looks over at him, as if anything about Stiles could ever be fleeting, but Stiles isn't looking back. He’s staring at the ceiling, a distant look in his eyes.

‘’Yeah’’ Derek replies ‘’I understand.’’ After a long pause he decides to share with Stiles, completely forgetting Erica is still in the room. ‘’After, um. After my parents died, we didn't have any photographs or anything, they all burnt up in the house, so Peter began this kind of mission to take photos of everything; and I mean everything, like, Laura’s shopping bags after a day out, Cora in the mornings before she’s had her cup of coffee, a random house he sees when he’s walking around town. It’s nice, just knowing that all of these things existed and as long as there are photos of them, they’ll keep existing.’’ Derek swallows around the lump in his throat, wondering if he’s said too much. It has been so long since Derek talked deeply with someone that wasn't Laura or Cora and he didn't know if Stiles would think he was an over-sharer or if he just didn't care. Derek gets pulled out of his head by a soft, warm hand placed gently on his forearm. He follows the line of Stiles’ arm up to his face, he’s smiling softly.

‘’Yeah man, I get that’’ He says, tenderly, and Derek thinks could easily lean over and place a chaste kiss on Stiles’ supple lips. They look at each other for entirely too long, until Erica quietly clears her throat and motions for Derek to move his head down so Erica can fix his hair. The boys sit in a comfortable silence until a knock on their door tells them to come down to the set. Derek’s set is totally different from Jackson's; the sofa and fur rug is gone, as are the fake windows and fireplace. In its place is a simple charcoal wall background. Derek turns around and abruptly bumps into Stiles, who flails and almost falls over. It isn't until Derek pulls himself away from those whiskey eyes that he realizes he has his arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist intimately. He lets go and walks over to the set.

‘’Peter, what’s this? I thought the original plan was for a domestic scene?’’ He confusedly asks ‘’We decided to switch your scene with Danny’s. I thought this would suit you and Stiles much better.’’ He smirks. Derek is cut off from his angry reply by Stiles coming to stand next to him.

‘’Hey, is there a problem?’’ he questions, a nervous smile on his face ‘’you all suddenly realized that this face wasn't made to go in front of the lens?’’ He looks inquisitively at Derek, but gets whisked away by Peter before Derek can even reply.

‘’Okay Derek, take your clothes off and stand on the X marker’’ The set assistant, Greenberg, tells him.

‘’Clothes off? What? Why?!’’ Derek asks incredulously.

‘’I don’t know man, I just tell you what I’m told to tell you.’’ Greenberg rolls his eyes and walks away.

Derek goes to stand on the X marker, waiting for further instruction. He’s sure Greenberg is messing with him.

Greenberg is not messing with him.

Peter and Stiles walk back and Peter relays the instructions of the shoot to the boys. Derek only hears ‘’naked’’, ‘’behind’’ and ‘’hands’’. He can’t do this, there’s no way he is doing this. Stiles and Peter turn to stare at him; Peter looks shocked and Stiles looks… hurt? It occurs to Derek that he may have had his mini freak-out out loud.

‘’Dude,’’ Stiles says softly ‘’you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We can find another model, I’m sure Danny would be willing t-‘’

‘’No time, Stiles, I’m afraid’’ Peter cuts him off ‘’we need this shoot edited by tomorrow morning so it has to be done now. I am sorry Derek, but it’s the only way.’’ Peter is still looking shocked at Derek, if a little curious.

Derek nods and leaves to take his clothes off, grabbing a robe off of Heather as he passes her and locks himself into the bathroom. He can do this, he can totally do this. He can totally let Stiles Stilinski’s absurd hands near his junk. He’ll just never be able to see him again because that’s what happens when you’re going to inevitably pop a boner because of someone. A few more breathing exercises and he exits the bathroom, only to walk straight into Stiles and get pushed right back into the bathroom.

‘’Look man, I know this isn’t ideal, of course it’s not ideal I mean who’d want that spazzy kid who knew their little sister like five years ago and of course you wouldn't, I mean god look at you man you are way out of my league and it’s got to be embarrassing for you to even be seen with me and-‘’

‘’STILES’’ Derek exclaims, shutting Stiles’ ridiculous ranting down. ‘’It’s not that, it’s definitely not that. I-‘’ he takes a deep breath ‘’look when the shoot is over do you want to go get coffee or something? We can talk once we get the shoot done with.’’ He hopes he doesn't sound too needy when he quickly adds ‘’as a date, Stiles. Because I am not out of your league, if anything you’re out of mine.’’

There a long moment of silence until Stiles positively beams at Derek, and as cheesy as it sounds, it lights up the whole room, and Derek is unbelievably happy to be the one to put that smile on the younger man’s face. The boys are broken out of their reverie by Erica’s piercing voice, telling them that she won’t hesitate to barge into the bathroom even if they’re banging. Derek rolls his eyes and opens the door for Stiles, who smiles softly at Derek, quickly squeezes his hand and walks back out on set.Derek is still in awe when Erica walks into the bathroom to get him out and whispers ‘’I’m happy for you, Der, but you still have a shoot to do or so help me I will tell Stiles about the time you sang Britney at the karaoke bar.''

**EPILOGUE**

**7 months later**

‘’And that is how we met!’’ Stiles exclaims as he speaks to Cora's new boyfriend, Isaac.

‘’Dude,’’ Scott groans ‘’No one needs to hear you spout poetry about your boyfriend on Thanksgiving.’’

‘’Oh Scotty, this is payback for all the times you didn’t shut up about Ally. You’re welcome.’’ Stiles grins back.

Derek spends a few moments just looking at his boyfriends face, wondering how he ever got so lucky that the first coffee date turned into dinner turned into breakfast turned into every day with each other. He smiles softly and turns around to look at his house, bustling with people like it always should have been; Allison and Scott are curled around each other on the armchair, Peter, Lydia and Jackson having a stand-off in the dining room arguing about place settings, the Sheriff and Chris are drinking beer and talking about the game with Cora and Erica’s fiancé, Boyd. Derek turns to the kitchen doorway where Erica, Mrs McCall and Laura return from the kitchen laughing hysterically about something. For the first time in a long time, Derek is happy, and it’s all because of Stiles.

Until, ‘’Hey, Der, is it true that Sheriff Stilinski saw your junk before Stiles did?’’ Laura cries out with laughter.

Well, he’s happy sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaanks for reading. Any feedback is good feedback (unless you're calling me names bc why the hell would you, man).


End file.
